Demon Cat
by warriorfreak
Summary: Sequal to Storming Snowcloud Rainfeather's kits have been born, but who is their father? Moonhowl loves Ravenshadow. How far will she go to be with him? The wolves are gone, but disastor still lurks behind every tree. C 2008 warriorfreak
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Storming Snowcloud! If you liked that, please read this!**

**_Chapter 1, I'm going to have kits! _**

The stars shone down into the camp. A smoky black she cat lay squirming in the nursery. She was going to have kits!

A young queen lay next to her. "You'll be fine, Rainfeather," she meowed quietly.

"Get…Sharpfang." She rasped.

"He's at the Moonpool."

Rainfeather shivered. "When will they come?" she asked.

"In a moment," The white queen said.

Rainfeather closed her eyes.

"What would have happened if a wolf and a cat had…Kits?"

The queen gave a purr of amusement. "Disaster," she meowed, "Maybe it was better that Stone died."

A low growl echoed in Rainfeather's throat. "Be careful what comes out of your mouth, Starheart. I can easily claw your eyes out."

Starheart gave Rainfeather a lick on the cheek. "I didn't mean anything bad," she whispered.

Rainfeather gave a whimper. There was a sharp pain in her belly "Ow!" she exclaimed, and opened her eyes. Two kits lay on the bedding.

Rainfeather set to work licking them at once. One was smoky black with a white chest and paws, and the other was a small pitch black one without a white hair anywhere except for a white stripe starting on her head and going down between her eyes and down to her little black nose, and two grey circles above her eyes. They were both she-kits.

"Patchkit," said Rainfeather, naming the little black one with a white chest and paws. She stared at the other one for a long time.

Both the kits eyes opened. Patchkit had grey eyes and the other kit had a deep bright, blue on one, and a deep almond color on the other.

Rainfeather looked right into the face of the pitch black one. The kit stared back and its gaze was piercingly evil.

"Demonkit," Rainfeather whispered.

Starheart gasped. "That is such a cruel name!"

Rainfeather gave her an evil smile. "There father was a cruel cat."

"Who is there father?" Starheart asked.

"In due time," Rainfeather purred, "in due time," She closed her eyes let the kits burrow in the warmth of her belly.

One of Starheart's kits gave a sharp cry. Starheart dashed over and let the kits suckle.

She looked over at Rainfeather. Demonkit saw her looking and turned her face to the queen.

Her face was such an evil sight that Starheart toke a gasp of breath and tried to look away.

She thought she saw a cruel smile creep over the face of Demonkit.

**First chappy! How did you like it? Demonkit has a HUGE future ahead of her. **


	2. Cruel

_**Chapter 2, cruel**_

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader- Crowstar**

**Deputy- Rainfeather**

**Medicine cat- Sharpfang**

**Warriors- Starheart**

** Weaselfur**

**Apprentice- Patchpaw**

** Owlfur**

**Apprentice- Wetpaw**

** Voletooth**

** Woodheart**

** Freckleface**

**Apprentices-Patchpaw**

** Wetpaw**

**Queens- Silkfur**

**Elders- Tornear**

** Webfoot**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader- Russetstar**

**Deputy- Tawnypelt**

**Medicine cat- Nightfoot**

**Warriors- Oakfur**

**Apprentice- Sunpaw**

** Cederheart**

**Apprentice- Greypaw**

** Rowanclaw**

** Smoketail**

** Talonscreech**

** Hayfoot**

** Paleface**

** Dawnclaw**

** Tortioseshelltail**

** Applecloud**

** Ravenshadow**

** Demonshadow**

** Tumbleclaw**

** Marshlake**

**Apprentices-Sunpaw**

** Greypaw**

**Queens-Pointfur**

**Elders- Tallpoppy**

** Boulder**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader- Bramblestar**

**Deputy- Sorreltail**

**Medicine cat- Moonhowl **

**Warriors- Mousepelt**

** Heartsoul**

** Grassfoot**

** Squirrelflight**

** Spiderleg**

** Sparrowcloud**

**Apprentice-Windpaw**

** Cloudtail**

** Darkfoot**

**Apprentice-Squashpaw**

** Adderpelt**

** Berryflower**

** Ashfur**

** Ferncloud**

** Whitenose**

** Birchheart**

**Apprentice-Troutpaw**

** Hazleleg**

**Apprentices- Squashpaw**

** Troutpaw**

** Windpaw**

**Queens-Morningfoot**

**Elders-Sandstorm**

** Dustpelt**

** Brackenfur**

** Thornclaw**

Demonshadow had been a warrior for three moons now. She ran through the snow in WindClan territory, watching her paws make dents.

She looked over into ThunderClan territory, and a sly smile crossed her face. They were so weak. Someday…She would be able to wipe them out of the lake.

That reminded Demonshadow how much she hated WindClan territory. It was so boring. Every one could see her.

Rainfeather, her mother appeared over the rise. "Demonshadow, come on we have to get you back to camp."

Demonshadow let her long black claws slide into the earth. Rainfeather winced. Demonpaw tore up the grass.

She raised her head to her mothers with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh Demonshadow! Are you deaf? You never speak to me!"

"I speak when I want," Demonshadow answered in a snarl. She launched herself across the ground and pinned down her mother.

"You are so much like your father!" Rainfeather snarled, struggling under the strength of her daughter.

"My father was Stone! You think everybody doesn't know that and thinks that it is Owlfur, but _I_ know that it is Stone."

Rainfeather's eyes glimmered with hatred. "No. It was Hawkfrost."

OoOoO

Moonhowl looked over at ShadowClan territory, and fear gripped her heart. She had heard Bramblestar telling Sorreltail that ShadowClan was evil. Was Ravenshadow evil too?

She wanted to see him so bad her paws ached. Was this how Leafpool had felt about Crowstar? She wondered. She strained her eyes through the trees. "Ravenshadow," she whispered under her breath with gritted teeth. "Come out!"

"What did you say?" said a new voice. Rainfeather appeared from a bush.

"What are you doing here?" Moonhowl demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you. I am really worried. I told Demonshadow that Hawkfrost is the father, and she is turning into him so much!"

She kept talking but Moonhowl wasn't listening. Ravenshadow had appeared on the ShadowClan side of the border. His green eyes were filled with frustration when he saw Rainfeather.

Moonhowl looked over at him and toke a deep breath to stop herself from yowling out and dashing over to him.

"What are you looking over there for?" Rainfeather asked suddenly. She had seen Moonhowl look over at ShadowClan territory.

Moonhowl froze. Panic flared inside her chest when she saw Rainfeather notice Ravenshadow.

"Go away, eavesdropper!" Rainfeather called at him.

"You don't impress me, Moonhowl. You have totally severed the warrior code by loving him."

Moonhowl couldn't move. Her throat was tight with panic. How did Rainfeather know?

"It is obvious," Rainfeather continued. "You always-,"

"Shut up!" Moonhowl yowled at her. She sprang foreword, suddenly changing her mind about being kind to Rainfeather. "Intruder!" she snarled raking her claws over Rainfeather's face and chasing her out of ThunderClan territory.

"Don't tell anyone," she whispered once Rainfeather had disappeared.

There was a rustle behind her and when Moonhowl looked up, she saw Ashfur making his way along a little hill a little ways away.

He was looking right at her.

Ravenshadow, who hadn't seen Ashfur, ran up to her.

"Oh Moonhowl!" he exclaimed, "I have missed you so much!"

"Me too," Moonhowl meowed, giving him a lick on the head. "I love you."

They sat down next to each other and began to groom each other.

Moonhowl stood up suddenly. "Go, Ravenshadow, just go."

The tom turned around and pelted over the border.

"Meet me at the island at Twilight." He whispered as he brushed past her.

Moonhowl swiveled around to see Ashfur.

He ran towards her. "Moonhowl, you are such a traitor!" he hissed.

"Stuff it," Moonhowl whispered.

Ashfur launched himself across the ground and raked his claws over her face. Moonhowl battered his underbelly with her hind paws, and then clambered away from him.

He chased after her. Moonhowl whipped around and slashed her claws out at his face He sunk his teeth into her hind leg.

Moonhowl gasped and tried to push the grey warrior off her. She gave a startled yowl as she felt his claws in her face.

OoOoO

Demonshadow heard a cry of shock and raced down the slope into ThunderClan territory. Ashfur was pinning down Moonhowl. _Great StarClan what is going on?_ She wondered.

She was a young warrior, but she was strong. She had had a long boring apprenticeship, but now she was a warrior.

Demonshadow raked her claws down Ashfur's pelt. He bit her shoulder and raked his claws down her back. Demonshadow spat at him and boxed him on the ears. Blood spattered onto the grass. Ashfur swung around a paw and swiped at her hindquarters.

She drove her teeth into his leg and he ran off, screeching.

Moonhowl licked a wound on her paw. "Thank you Demonshadow." She meowed.

"What was that about?" Demonshadow asked, licking clean the scratches on her flank.

She didn't answer. "You're Rainfeather's daughter, aren't you?" Moonhowl asked.

Demonshadow nodded. "But Hawkfrost is my father!" she yowled.

Moonhowl nodded. "I know. Rainfeather told me she had liked Hawkfrost. Then she got kits. I tried to stop her. She was pretty unhappy about Stone. She probably was scared."

"What _is_ the matter with Hawkfrost anyway?" Demonshadow asked.

Moonhowl gasped. "He has Tigerstar's blood! And he is very ambitious."

"I have Tigerstar's blood too, then," Demonshadow meowed. "And what's wrong with being ambitious?"

Moonhowl gasped again. "Great StarClan Demonshadow!" she meowed, and dashed away into the forest.

_What was all _that_ about? _Demonshadow wondered.

She stared at the place where Moonhowl had disappeared. _She sure seems edgy today,_ She thought. She stood up and shook dust out of her black pelt.

Demonshadow crawled over to the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

Then it hit her.

Go to ShadowClan.

Demonshadow trotted over to the border. She sniffed the air. No patrols.

Keeping her weight on her haunches she crept through the darkness.

"Who goes there?" called out a voice.

Demonshadow raised her head. Two bright green eyes stared right at her face.

"Who are you?" She growled. No time to tell _him_ who _she _was.

"Ravenshadow," the tom meowed. He was black, with green eyes.

Demonshadow sniffed at him. "My name is Demonshadow," she meowed. "You smell like ThunderClan!" she exclaimed. "What are you, a ThunderClan intruder?"

"No," he snarled.

Demonshadow sniffed him again. "You smell like…like…Moonhowl!"

He growled, and tore up the grass with his claws. He flattened his ears against his head.

"I bet you like Moonhowl," Demonshadow meowed. She was very good at guessing.

"Yes," Ravenshadow snarled. "I love her."

Demonshadow gave a dry laugh. You are a softy, you know that?"

He acted as if he hadn't heard. "What are you doing in ShadowClan territory anyway?"

"I am going to join," Demonshadow meowed.

"Not so quickly! I have to talk to Russetstar."

"Get on with it," Demonshadow told him.

He ran off in the direction of the ShadowClan camp.

_Maybe this is where I belong,_ Demonshadow thought, _with the evil cats._

Ravenshadow came back later. "She said yes," He meowed stiffly. "Follow me."

Demonshadow followed him down a slope and into the camp. Hostile gazes of cats followed her as she walked with Ravenshadow to Russetstar's den.

"Is this the cat?" Russetstar asked.

She stood up and walked over to Demonshadow. She inspected her.

"She is a good fighter," Russetstar reported, "And a strong, well built cat. She can join."

Demonshadow gave a nod. "Thank you, Russetstar."

She walked into the moonlit clearing.

OoOoO

Bluestar paced up in StarClan. Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Silverstream were with her.

"I am tired of prophecies!" Bluestar snarled. "Just tired! There is a prophecy for every cat that lives nowadays!"

"Incorrect," meowed Silverstream. She had kind of a nerdy voice, so it made her sound like a doctor. "There was a prophecy for Firestar, and when the cats went on the journey, that was a prophecy. Now there is a new one: From storm and talon an enemy will rise. It cannot be beaten, but a terrible future awaits the Clan, if evil cannot earn respect."

"Yes!" Spat Bluestar. "I have no idea what it means. And I DON'T CARE!"

"Calm down," Yellowfang said. "Give the prophecy to all the leaders, and let them deal with it. StarClan has done there part."

Bluestar shrugged, but did not argue.

"Come on," she whispered. "Let's do it."

**What do _you _think will happen next? I want to hear what you think.**


	3. Life in ShadowClan

**_Chapter 3, Life in ShadowClan_**

Demonshadow awoke in the ShadowClan warriors den.

She crawled out into the clearing. There was no sunlight streaming through the trees.

"Rainy day!" an apprentice announced, coming to stand beside her.

Demonshadow raised an eyebrow. No rain was streaming through the branches.

"The trees hold it in," The apprentice said. "What's it like in WindClan?"

"Awful," Demonshadow said. Man, this apprentice was noisy.

"My name is Sunpaw," She meowed. "What's yours?"

"Demonshadow," The black cat answered. She turned to face Sunpaw.

She was a fiery red she cat with blue eyes. She had one white paw and a white-tipped tail.

"Oh!" Sunpaw exclaimed when she saw Demonshadow's face for the first time. "Where did you get…those eyes?"

Demonshadow realized that she was talking about her green and amber eyes. "Oh…they were there when I was born."

"You have an amazing face," Sunpaw said. "It looks kinda…evilish. The stripe and the circles, I mean. You look like a …demon!" She burst out laughing.

_So that's why Rainfeather named me Demonkit, _Demonshadow thought. She looked down at her one white paw. _What do I really look like? _She wondered.

She walked over to the corner of camp, Sunpaw was not far behind her, and looked in a puddle of water that had gathered by running down the muddy slope.

She did look evil. Demonshadow stared at her face for a long time. "Sunpaw, do I look more like a ShadowClan cat to you, or a WindClan cat?"

"Because of the shape of your body you look more like a ShadowClan cat," Sunpaw said. "Do you have any kin in ShadowClan?"

Demonshadow thought for a moment. Tigerstar didn't have ShadowClan blood, nor did Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Brambleclaw or…

"Tawnypelt!" She exclaimed suddenly. Tawnypelt was a ShadowClan cat!

Sunpaw seemed to be thinking about something. "You have some kittypet blood. Rainfeather's mother, Leafpool was half kittypet, because of Firestar. So that means you have a tiny bit of kittypet blood in you."

Demonshadow growled, and unsheathed her claws.

Sunpaw didn't notice. "I'm going to become a warrior tomorrow nigh-,"

"Someday," Demonshadow snarled, "I will be as good a warrior as Hawkfrost. Someday, I will be the leader of all the Clans. Someday I will be the most powerful cat in the forest!" She stuck her face right up in front of the terrified Sunpaw. "And you," Demonshadow snarled even louder, "_Will_ _not_ get in my way. You will NOT!"

Sunpaw was quaking in terror. "Ah- I-," she fumbled.

"You ever say I have kittypet blood again, and you will get it! I am _not_ a kittypet!" Demonshadow lowered her voice to a terrifying whisper. "I follow in Tigerstar's footsteps. Not Firestar's. Tigerstar's."

"I…like…Firestar." Sunpaw stumbled.

"Good. I like Tigerstar."

"Oh no, you won't!" Sunpaw spat suddenly. "I won't let you follow Tigerstar! If you try that, I will kill you! _Kill_ you!"

"Don't…get…in…my…way!" Demonshadow snarled.

A steely glint got in Sunpaw's eyes. She launched herself across the ground and landed on Demonshadow.

Demonshadow flipped over onto her back. She kicked Sunpaw off her and then jumped, with the speed of a snake onto her underbelly. She kept her claws close to Sunpaw's neck.

"I won't stop you," Sunpaw gasped when she saw the long, hooked claws. Demonshadow released her.

OoOoO

A group of WindClan cats sat together. Weaselfur, the boss of the group whispered.

"We need to get Demonshadow back. I like her. She could give excellent kits to WindClan. A cat like her is very valuable to any cat. Especially a tom."

"She's very attractive," Woodheart, a young tom said.

"True," Weaselfur commented. He grinned. "Come on, let's make a plan. How 'bout, at night we sneak in and steal her."

"No way!" said a brown cat. "Have you seen her claws? Those could easily tear into us. Kill us. She would fight all of us if that happened. What we have to do is…" he trailed away.

"Hurry up!" Wetpaw snarled.

"I have an idea!" Freckleface said suddenly. "We attack ShadowClan. Then we steal her when all the cats are tired and bloody. We could stun her and bring her to WindClan. We run away after that, otherwise we would be banished because of going against the warrior code anyway. We go away, and live with her. She will bear our kits, and we can start a Clan of our own."

The idea seemed well thought out, so they all agreed. "Tonight," Weaselfur said, at midnight."

Xxx

Demonshadow circled the moss in the warriors den. She had adjusted to ShadowClan well. The Clan seemed to like a cat with a dark heart.

She lay down, placing her head on her paws. She watched shadows move outside of the den, and heard the voices of Cedarheart and Marshlake talking outside. She looked around at the den. Ravenshadow was snuggled up to Tortoiseshelltail. They were grooming each other.

A strange flame of jealousy burned in Demonshadow's belly. Suddenly _she _wanted to be the one snuggled up to Ravenshadow. She wanted him to be licking _her _on the head.

She didn't do anything but scoot a little closer to the two cats. Tortioseshelltail gave her a hot look through narrowed misty blue eyes.

When Ravenshadow had fallen asleep, Demonshadow walked over to Tortoiseshelltail.

"Tortoiseshelltail," she growled, "Ravenshadow doesn't love you."

"Of course he does!" The tortoiseshell spat.

"No," Demonshadow growled, "he loves Moonhowl. Not you. Moonhowl."

Tortoiseshelltail looked at her with eyes round with shock. She stood up and left the den. "He doesn't love you either," she hissed.

Demonshadow just watched.

A strange feeling was filling up in her body. She had no idea what it was. She lay awake for several hours.

She wanted Ravenshadow to love _her._

**I don't know what to do about Demonshadow's love life. Ravenshadow is temporary. I need him for Moonhowl. **


	4. The fight

**I would have put this one sooner but I have a lot of schoolwork and have to go into town…anyway, here's chapter 4.**

Demonshadow awoke to a screeching at the bramble entrance. She sat up, instantly alert, and raced into the clearing. An apprentice and a warrior were already streaming out of the den to confront a group of WindClan warriors.

Demonshadow gave the battle cry. Cats spilled out of their dens and raced away to defend the camp.

Demonshadow leapt on Weaselfur. She scored her long claws down his underbelly. Weaselfur gave a shout and several WindClan warriors broke away from their attackers and raced to his side.

"Round up the others," Weaselfur told Owlfur and Wetpaw. They dashed away and rounded up the rest of ShadowClan, and kept them their while nine warriors advanced on Demonshadow.

Demonshadow leapt at Freckleface. She scratched his face and he dug his teeth into her leg. Woodheart leapt to his side and scratched at the side of her head. She swung a paw around and it caught in Woodheart's ear. He screeched in pain and raked his claws down her flank, while Freckleface and Weaselfur attacked her haunches, and a tabby cat bit her forepaw.

Tawnypelt suddenly leapt at Wetpaw. The apprentice's eyes grew big and he tried to throw the ShadowClan deputy off, but she drove her teeth into his shoulder and he fell down, unconscious.

Tawnypelt sprinted across the clearing followed by Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, Sunpaw, Marshlake, Ravenshadow, and a bunch more warriors. They leapt on the long-legged WindClan warriors with screeches of fury.

Demonshadow raked her claws down Freckleface's pelt and then sprang onto Woodheart. He gave a startled yowl as she balanced on his heads and dug in her claws.

Then Owlfur was there. He scratched and bit at Demonshadow until she toppled off Woodheart's head. She drove her teeth into Owlfur's shoulder and he ran out of the camp squealing, with blood already pouring out of a deep wound on his side that Sunpaw had given him.

Demonshadow jumped up at Weaselfur. They rolled around the camp, hissing and spitting. When they finally broke apart Demonshadow had blood dripping from her shoulder, her ear, her tail and her flanks. Weaselfur was in a worse condition though. A large open wound was on his shoulder and two were on his face. Scratches covered his entire body, and there were teeth marks in his front leg and back leg.

Demonshadow glared at him, her sides heaving as she fought for breath. There was a whirr of brown and black fur and suddenly Weaselfur and Owlfur had her pinned down.

Demonshadow glared up at the two toms. There was a triumphant grin on Weaselfur's face. He drove his teeth into her shoulder and she gave a shuddering breath and everything went black.

OoOoO

Moonhowl moved along at the ShadowClan border, she was waiting for Ravenshadow. He usually hunted here at this time of day. Moonhowl kneaded the ground with anticipation.

"Moonhowl!" a voice yowled, right behind her ear. Moonhowl whipped around. It was Thornclaw.

"Hello-what are you doing here?" Moonhowl asked in a rush.

He purred. "I was wondering where you were."

"Why?" Moonhowl asked, "Is a cat sick? Or hurt?"

"No, no," he reassured her. "I just wanted to see you."

Moonhowl's pelt tingled. Thornclaw _was _a nice tom. But…

Moonhowl didn't say anything.

"You are a very good medicine cat," Thornclaw meowed.

A faint growl escaped Moonhowl's throat. She wished she could tell him that she loved _Ravenshadow_, and no one else. Thornclaw didn't hear the growl though.

"Can we hunt sometime…soon?" he asked.

"I don't know," Moonhowl said sharply. Thornclaw pressed his face against hers. "I will wait, but make your decision soon."

Moonhowl noticed that he unsheathed his claws a little bit.

"Yes," she told him, "I will hunt with you tonight."

Thornclaw walked off and Moonhowl was left all alone. "I do _not_ love Thornclaw," she growled under her breath, "and I never will."

She stood up and walked away from the border. She couldn't wait for Ravenshadow now. She didn't know what to do about him.

**Suspense building! Poor Moonhowl! Give me a review PLEEEEAAAAASE! Who do you think Moonhowl will choose, Ravenshadow or Thornclaw? Will she _have _to choose? What about Demonshadow? **


	5. Moonhowl's decision

**_Chapter 5, Moonhowl's decision_**

Demonshadow opened her eyes. Endless stretches of moorland spread before her eyes. She raised her head, but couldn't get up.

She saw that a thick bunch or reeds had her pinned down. The ends were buried strongly in the ground, and reeds crossed her chest, and her paws.

Who was holing her down? Demonshadow raised her head. The group of WindClan cats that had attacked ShadowClan were standing a few foxlengths away, talking quietly.

Demonshadow looked around. It was cold, and a bitter wind was sweeping across the moor. Wetpaw was returning with a rabbit in his jaws he laid it at Weaselfur's feet.

Weaselfur got up and toke the rabbit to Demonshadow. "Share with me," he commanded, and dropped the rabbit at her face.

The smell was delicious, but Demonshadow didn't take a bite. She strained her legs, trying to break the bindings.

She lashed her tail and glared up at Weaselfur. He toke the rabbit away and the cats lay down around her, preparing to go to sleep.

The sun sunk below the horizon, and the toms fell asleep. Demonshadow still tried to break the reeds.

She lashed her tail some more, then looked at it. She eased the tip of her tail into he ground where the reeds for her front paws were buried. Slowly, she flicked sand away and uncovered the ends of the reeds. She wrenched her paws out, then sat up and chewed through the chest one, and the ones for her hind legs.

She was free!

Weaselfur sat up suddenly and looked at her. He growled and lowered himself onto his haunches.

Demonshadow jumped up and sprinted over the hills. On and on she ran until the pattering of Weaselfur's paws behind her faded, and disappeared.

Demonshadow dashed into the ShadowClan camp. The Clan was sleeping when she went into the warriors den and curled up to sleep.

OoOoO

Moonhowl walked across the clearing to Thornclaw, who was waiting for her at the entrance. His ginger fur was cleaned, his pelt shone, and so did his whiskers.

"I thought maybe we could hunt at the ShadowClan border," he said, "You seem to like it there."

"Yes," Moonhowl shuffled her paws with embarrassment. She hadn't even cleaned herself. Scraps of herbs clung to her dusty black pelt, and her whiskers drooped.

She licked her pelt a couple times, and washed her whiskers. She cleaned her fur and face until it shone like Thornclaw's.

He walked slowly into the forest, Moonhowl close behind. When they reached the ShadowClan border, Moonhowl glanced over. Ravenshadow wasn't there. _All the better,_ she thought, but still longed for him.

Thornclaw came over with a mouse and dropped it at her paws. "Share?" he meowed.

Moonhowl bent her head and toke a bite. Thornclaw rubbed his face against hers. "The…sunset is nice tonight," hestammered, looking up.

Moonhowl glanced at the horizon. The sun was setting.

Thornclaw opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, then closed it. Moonhowl half guessed what he was going to say.

He stood up and walked away. "I better go," he meowed, and walked away.

Moonhowl watched him go. She felt funny, as if she had just ate a pinecone instead of the mouse.

But…She had felt that way when she had just met Ravenshadow.

There was a yowl of 'Moonhowl' from across the border. Moonhowl whipped around, to see Ravenshadow bounding through the trees. He skidded when he reached her and was breathing hard.

"Moonhowl!" he gasped. "Moonhowl!"

"Raven…shadow?" Moonhowl asked tentively, sniffing his flank.

"Moonhowl!" he gasped again. He just kept saying it, "Moonhowl!"

He caught his breath slowly. "You…I can't…believe you!" He gazed at Moonhowl with eyes round with shock and betrayal. "I thought you loved me! Why…I saw you…and Thornclaw."

Moonhowl lay down. She didn't know what to say.

"I guess you don't need me!" He snarled. "Just go, and run off with Thornclaw. What ever you do, leave me out of it!" he stared at Moonhowl, his eyes full of anger. Sadness, too.

Moonhowl gazed into his green eyes. "I still love you, Ravenshadow. Thornclaw…well I just met him."

Ravenshadow gazed back, his sides heaving from the dash through the trees. "I have Tortoiseshelltail," he whispered. "I don't need you. Let me live with her, and you go off with Thornclaw!"

Ravenshadow turned around and pelted into the trees, not looking back.

Moonhowl stared after him, slowly shaking her head. She looked away, and buried her face in her paws.

"Are you all right?" said a soft voice behind her. Moonhowl turned around to see Thornclaw.

"I heard you and that black ShadowClan tom arguing," he said. His whiskers twitched.

Moonhowl spun around to face him. "This is your entire fault!" she yowled at him. "You made Ravenshadow hate me! I _don't _love you and I never will, so stay out of my fur, you ball of ginger fluff!"

He stared at her, then turned around and walked off without looking back, just like Ravenshadow.

Moonhowl dug her claws into the peaty earth, and looked up at Silverpelt.

"Great StarClan!" She yowled. Moonhowl stood up and walked away. She didn't look back, just like Thornclaw and Ravenshadow.

**_R&R! _**


	6. Meeting Rippleclaw

_**Chapter 6, meeting Rippleclaw**_

Demonshadow looked across the ShadowClan border and into RiverClan.

Something caught her eye. It was a dark tabby shape, with broad shoulders and a wide face. A smaller cat, one with a silvery striped pelt followed him.

"Hawkfrost!" Demonshadow almost yowled out the name when she saw her father. She kneaded the ground with anticipation, hoping he would see her.

He did.

Hawkfrost turned around and caught sight of her. He charged across the land, and stopped at Demonshadow, tail raised, growling.

Demonshadow looked into his ice-blue eyes. They were full of hostility.

"Hawkfrost," Demonshadow addressed the RiverClan deputy. He dipped his head stiffly.

"Who is this?" the silver tom asked, coming to stand by him.

"This is Demonshadow," Hawkfrost growled. "She is an enemy, Rippleclaw."

Rippleclaw's deep blue eyes searched hers. He had handsome markings, brown paws tail and face covered the silver on some places. He had a broad face, and his eyes seemed to glow.

"Greetings," Demonshadow meowed. Rippleclaw didn't move.

Hawkfrost gave a low growl. "Come on, Rippleclaw, let's go."

Rippleclaw turned around and walked away.

Hawkfrost glanced back at Demonshadow. He turned away finally and charged over the hill.

OOOOO

_Demonshadow dreamed that night. She was in a dark forest, it was completely unfamiliar. She ran through the thick dark trees._

_Suddenly she came into a small clearing. Rain was falling heavily, and a massive cat stood atop a rock. Three other cats were gathered beneath it. _

_"Demonshadow," the big cat boomed. Demonshadow ran up. The other cats were, Bramblestar, Hawkfrost, and Bramblestar's son, Adderpelt. _

What is this?_ Demonshadow wondered. _A Tigerstar meeting?

_The big cat on the rock looked down at her. "I am Tigerstar," he boomed._

_Demonshadow's jaw dropped. She listened as Tigerstar spoke._

_"When you are leaders," he looked in Demonshadow's, Adderpelt's and Hawkfrost's direction. "remember that you are the boss, and the Clan must obey you. If they do not, attack them, to prove a point."_

_He looked at Demonshadow. "You are a great cat, since you follow in my footsteps. I am glad that you have my black heart, for I was a great warrior, and my blood and heart should run freely in the Clans."_

_The other cats shuffled their paws nervously. Demonshadow did not. "You are the cat I look up to," She told her grandfather. "Many cats look up to Firestar but I don't." She took a deep breath. "That sniveling, crowfood eating kittypet is a coward in my eyes. Was he the one that one the battles? Was he the one that saved the Clan? No. His prophecy is a fake. Spottedleaf may think it is true, and so may ThunderClan, But I don't. Tigerstar, I believe you are the cat that saved the Clans, and Firestar is TO FULL OF HIMSELF!"_

_Tigerstar dipped his head. "Well said youngster," he meowed. "I am, of course, the rightful cat, the cat who should be honored, not that soft-blooded kittypet, Firestar. Demonshadow, I trust that you will do your best to become the leader of ShadowClan."_

_Demonshadow tried to hide it, but a growl escaped her throat. Tigerstar had been boasting. She sure didn't like Firestar, but the way Tigerstar was boasting was wrong._

_Demonshadow unsheathed her claws and sunk them into the peaty earth._

_"When I become leader of ShadowClan-," she began, but Tigerstar interrupted_

_"Demonshadow, will you murder, plot, and kill to become the leader of ShadowClan?"_

_Demonshadow looked over at the cats. Brambleclaw and Adderpelt were shaking there heads, and even Hawkfrost looked a bit shaken. He had not plotted and murdered to become deputy, Mistystar had chosen him. He seemed content with being deputy, had no need to want to become leader…_

_Demonshadow glanced at her paws, her neck furs bristling with shock. She looked up into the scorching amber gaze of Tigerstar. His head was raised, and his tail lashed back and forth._

_Demonshadow glanced one more time at the other cats. "Yes," she answered finally, her voice quivering._

_"NOOO!" Bramblestar yowled, jumping onto the rock at Tigerstar. The bigger of the two lashed out a paw, and it cut into Bramblestar's neck. There was a yowl that was cut short as blood trickled onto the rock. Tigerstar looked up, his dead son at his paws. _

This has to be a dream!_ Demonshadow yowled silently. She rose to her paws._

_"Don't touch him," Hawkfrost whispered. He sunk his long claws into the ground._

_"You are a -," Adderpelt's yowl stopped as suddenly Tigerstar began to fade._

_Adderpelt turned back to Demonshadow. "I am going…to tell ShadowClan... that they need to watch there tails. Demonshadow I will someday come, and get you. You really do have Tigerstar's blood."_

_Fury surged through Demonshadow. She leapt on the smaller cat, her long, dangerous claws only a heartbeat away from his neck._

OoOoO

Moonhowl stormed into camp, watching Thornclaw with narrowed eyes. He was eating a mouse with Sorreltail. When he saw Moonhowl he stood up and walked over.

Moonhowl locked gazes with him, and Thornclaw remembered something that happened a long time ago…

_Thornclaw watched as Moonpaw scouted the ShadowClan border for herbs. A thin black cat crossed the border and rubbed noses with her._

_"Ravenpaw!" Moonpaw exclaimed._

_Thornclaw watched sadly as the two cats walked off together. He had always thought that Moonpaw was beautiful…But she wanted Ravenpaw…_

Moonhowl glared at Thornclaw. He grabbed a mouse from the pile and walked over to the nettle patch, and Moonhowl followed.

"Moonhowl," he meowed. "I'm sorry. I knew you loved Ravenshadow but…I wanted you to give him up," he admitted, "So you could be with me."

"Thornclaw…" She whispered, at a loss for words. What could she tell him? Maybe if Ravenshadow didn't love her anymore she could like another tom…

"Moonhowl," Thornclaw meowed suddenly, gazing into her narrowed green eyes, and his eyes were worried. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

**Witch pairing do you like best?**

_**Moonhowl & Ravenshadow**_

**_Moonhowl & Thornclaw_**

_**Demonshadow & Ravenshadow**_

**Reviews are DEMANDED! I have only one. I will not write another chapter till I get 4 reviews! **


	7. Dreams are not always just dreams

_**Chapter 7, dreams are not always just dreams**_

Demonshadow's claws slid onto Adderpelt's neck. He wailed with terror.

Anger was raging through Demonshadow. Her teeth sunk into his throat before she could stop herself.

Suddenly everything around her began to fade, and Demonshadow woke in the warriors den.

She looked at her claws. There was blood on the tips. Fear began to mount inside her. She wanted to yowl with terror. She glanced over at Tawnypelt, who was sleeping not far away. I am a murderer, she thought, what else?

Should she kill Tawnypelt? Demonshadow decided against it. Not now, at least. But she wouldn't stop and forget about becoming deputy.

OoOoO

Moonhowl looked at Thornclaw. She had known what he was going to say…but it was so shocking still.

Then a picture of a lean black cat swam into her brain. She couldn't give up Ravenshadow. But what about Thornclaw? She couldn't decide witch. "Thornclaw…" she mumbled. "I have…to think…about this."

His face fell and he looked at his paws. "Sorry," he said.

Moonhowl ran to her den, and laid her head on her paws. She closed her eyes, hoping that StarClan would tell her what to do.

_Rain and thunder drummed on the ground in the ThunderClan camp. Moonhowl watched as a black cat came up to her, his ragged frame visible in the moonlight. "Ravenshadow!" she called. "I am so sorry!"_

_Ravenshadow made no indication he had heard. He leapt toward her, purring, but a larger cat leapt at him and he fell to the ground. _

_Moonhowl scrambled over, but suddenly found herself in the ShadowClan camp. It was night, and a dark cat with amber and green eyes leapt on another, smaller cat, with well muscled legs. It did not rise. _

_"Stop!" Moonhowl yowled at the cat. It did not hear. She looked around wildly, but everyone had vanished, except two cats, one a dark tabby and the other a light brown. They were both dead._

Moonhowl woke up by a squealing of fear and shock. She leapt out of the den, and raced across the clearing. Sparrowcloud, a young tom, sat with his mouth open in a silent wail of shock.

"What's wrong?" Moonhowl asked.

"Bramblestar…dead….and Adderpelt. Both…dead."

Moonhowl first thought that he was going insane, then sprinted over to the leaders den. Bramblestar lay still on the moss, a huge gash in his throat.

Moonhowl dashed out and raced to the warriors den. Adderpelt was also dead, with a similar gash on his neck.

She sprinted out and raced over to Sparrowcloud. He lay absolutely still, his eyes glazed, staring at nothing.

_Great StarClan_! Moonhowl thought. There was a single wound on the back of his neck.

She looked around, hoping to see the killer.

There was nothing, so she scrambled into her den and fell asleep

OoOoO

Cats of all kinds slid out from under bushes and gathered around in a circle. They were clan cats, yet they were out of Clan borders.

"You may speak, Leader," a dark tabby she-cat meowed. She sat down, and another cat stepped into the clearing.

"I want to have the territory of all the Clans," he began. "I always thought it was unfair that when we got the new territories, there was a Thunderpath near our portion of the lake. I have found a way to take the territories as our own, by controlling."

"How can you do that?" an apprentice asked.

The cat just smiled. "Mass insanity."

OoOoO

Sorreltail, the ThunderClan deputy, had received her nine lives. She was now the leader.

Moonhowl watched as the dawn patrol walked in, consisting of Thornclaw, Brackenfur, and Brightheart.

Sorrelstar jumped on the Highrock. She yowled the summons, and cats gathered around.

"It is time to pick the new deputy. May StarClan look down and approve my choice. Cloudtail will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Cats yowled there approval of the senior warrior. Cloudtail smiled around at the crowd, looking pleased with himself.

The cats stood up to depart, but suddenly there was a yowling and Brackenfur stood up and started knocking cats down.

"Great StarClan!" Moonhowl yowled. Two warriors jumped up and grabbed the yowling Brackenfur and pinned him down.

Moonhowl dashed up to him. "Brackenfur!" She yowled, "Brackenfur!"

He stopped for a moment, then started yowling again, trying to push off his captors.

They dragged him over to the medicine cats den, and Moonhowl put some poppy seeds in his mouth. Soon he fell asleep.

"Keep watch out side so he doesn't get out," she commanded.

What would Skyflower do? Moonhowl wondered, missing her dead mentor. She looked into Brackenfur's eyes and his mouth, then gave him some yarrow.

There was nothing inside of him. Moonhowl looked on in bewilderment. She looked aside when there was a rustling at the entrance.

Oh.

Thornclaw.

"I thought you might want some company," he said.

Moonhowl looked at him. "Thank you, Thornclaw," she meowed.

"Will you take a walk?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," Moonhowl answered. She trotted out of her den and into the forest.

"I am sorry about what I said earlier," Moonhowl mewed. "I…I am mad at you for chasing away Ravenshadow, but I like you Thornclaw."

He nodded.

"Just remember that I love you, Moonhowl," he whispered.

Moonhowl rubbed her face against his.

Then he turned away and left.

A cat ran up to her, it was Ravenshadow.

"Hello," said Moonhowl stiffly.

"When are the kits going to be born?" he asked.

"WHAT?" Moonhowl screeched. She stared at Ravenshadow. "Thornclaw loves me, but I don't love him. Thereare_ no_ kits, Ravenshadow."

He stared at her. "Fine, do whatever. Tortioseshelltail will have my kits soon."

Moonhowl felt a flame of jealousy lap up inside her. She hid a growl. "I hope you and Tortoiseshelltail are good together." She said simply. "Maybe I should go off with Thornclaw."

He snarled at her. "Do you know how much I_ hate_ fighting with you? I wish that you would just _forget _Thornclaw! He is so…so…so awful!"

Moonhowl stared at him some more. "I like Thornclaw. I like you. I also hate fighting with you, but you never want to end it!" She spat out the last two words.

He hissed and unsheathed his claws. "Go away! And I never want to see you again!"

He turned around and sprinted into ShadowClan territory.

Moonhowl watched him go. She was really angry at Ravenshadow for being such a jerk. Why couldn't they just be friends again?

Thornclaw walked up to her. "Now do you love me?" he asked.

Moonhowl looked at him a long time, her eyes cold. "No. I still love Ravenshadow."

Thornclaw gave her a furious look, then dashed away.

Moonhowl suddenly gasped. What if Thornclaw did something to Ravenshadow, so that she would love him? Moonhowl gave a worried glance behind her.

_StarClan help me! _

**Review PLEEEEASE! I want to thank Mudfoot, the _only _one who reviewed! (Anger to others.) **


	8. Insanity

_**Chapter 8, insanity**_

Demonshadow crawled out of the den and into the sunlight. Cats were sitting around, it very cold becauseit was leaf-bare, and there was snow on the ground.

Marshlake, a small tabby she-cat, was standing up, looking around at the Clan in a strange way; she seemed to be swaying on her paws.

Suddenly she gave a screech and leapt on Cederheart, her mate, she clawed at him, yowling and screeching.

Nightfoot, the medicine cat, raced out and grabbed hold of the tabby. He dragged her over to the den and carried her inside. The screams and shrieks stopped.

Russetstar sprinted out of her den. She looked around, and Tawnypelt went and told her what had happened.

A feeling of ambition raged through Demonshadow, and she sunk her long claws into the earth. She wanted to be deputy really badly. She clenched her muscles, and shut her eyes, as a wave of hunger swept over her.

Tawnypelt walked over to her. "You can take a patrol with Sunwhisker, Cederheart, and Ravenshadow," she meowed.

Demonshadow walked over to the cats. Sunwhisker looked into her eyes and glared, before sliding into the patrol.

Demonshadow led then near the ShadowClan border. She looked over the edge. All was clear.

Sunwhisker and Cederheart went off to hunt, and Demonshadow strolled closer.

Suddenly there was a flash of pale ginger fur. Without thinking, Demonshadow took a leap, a huge leap, and landed on top of a small ThunderClan apprentice, who had a squirrel struggling between his paws.

Another cat raced over to the border, keeping low.

Demonshadow raised her head and hissed. The cat looked up, and Demonshadow knew who it was instantly.

"Moonhowl!" she snapped, "get out of our territory, and take your apprentice with you."

Moonhowl fixed her with a hostile glare.

"Thanks, but one, I am not in your territory, and two, Windpaw is not my apprentice. Come on Windpaw! Let's get out of here."

Demonshadow unsheathed her claws by Windpaw's throat. He squeaked in terror when he saw the deadly black claws.

"Let me kill this invader first," she hissed.

"No!" Moonhowl gave her a scolding look. "You Tigerstar hearted fox! He's just a mere apprentice!"

Demonshadow's eyes flared with anger, and she fixed her green and amber eyes on Moonhowl's. "Not just a mere apprentice," she snarled, "This intruder just took a ShadowClan squirrel."

"He is just young!" Moonhowl meowed desperately, growing frantic.

"And an intruder," Demonshadow hissed, she looked into Windpaw's pale blue eyes, almost grey, and slowly started sinking her claws into his throat. His eyes grew wide, and he whimpered.

"No!" Moonhowl launched herself across the border, as Windpaw went limp beneath Demonshadow's grasp.

"Attack her," Demonshadow commanded Ravenshadow.

The tom looked at Demonshadow, then back at Moonhowl. "I can't," he whispered.

"Why not?" Demonshadow snarled.

His eyes were full of uncertainty and shock. "Who…died and made you deputy?"

Demonshadow gave an angry yowl, and jumped on the skinny black warrior. Her claws scorched his flanks, and he battered her underbelly with his hind paws.

There was a screech, and suddenly a bright orange tabby leapt on Demonshadow and pulled her off.

Sunwhisker.

Demonshadow screeched, as Cederheart leaped to Sunwhisker's side to help.

But before Cederheart landed Ravenshadow jumped at him and bowled him to the ground. Demonshadow kicked off Sunwhisker and raced over to Ravenshadow. He had Cederheart pinned down. "Why did you do that?" Demonshadow asked him.

Ravenshadow looked at her in a strange way. "Insanity," he meowed.

_This is the way Ravenshadow sees things…_

Why was Demonshadow spinning like that? What was wrong with her?

"Whaaaaaaadooooyooooouumeeeeeannnn?" She asked.

Ravenshadow watched Demonshadow slide in and out of focus…

_Back to Demonshadow's POV…_

Ravenshadow suddenly gave a screech of shock and passed out.

Demonshadow sniffed at him. He was still alive, but unconscious.

Sunwhisker walked over and picked up Ravenshadow. The patrol headed back to camp.

Tawnypelt dashed over and looked at the cats.

Demonshadow walked over to the fresh kill pile and chose a mouse. She watched Cederheart and Talonscreech chuckling over a joke.

Suddenly Talonscreech began to giggle. Cederheart nudged him to quiet down, but Talonscreech didn't stop. He giggled on and on, until all the cats near him got up and walked away.

Rowanclaw stood up and walked over to him.

"Shut up, Talonscreech, just tell us the joke."

Talonscreech squinted up at her, still giggling. He began to laugh harder, until he started choking.

Suddenly he toppled off his paws and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious, but still breathing.

Several cats looked up at Demonshadow.

"Insanity," she meowed gravely, "Has begun."

OoOoO

Moonhowl grasped Windpaw's body firmly in her jaws.

She was worried about Ravenshadow. Was he alright? She was also worried about Demonshadow. She had Tigerstar's heart. Who would she kill next?

Moonhowl carried Windpaw into the camp, and suddenly Cloudtail dashed up.

"Brackenfur woke up," he said, "And attacked his guards, Squirrelflight and Hazelleg. They started acting weird, and Spiderleg attacked Sorrelstar, and she started acting weird, so we put them all out and lugged them into your den."

"Where is Brackenfur?" Moonhowl asked.

Cloudtail looked uneasy. "He escaped. We tried to follow him, but lost his trail. He could be anywhere."

Moonhowl froze. "Great StarClan, Cloudtail! He is insane! You can't just let him go. Whatever he touches will get infected. Prey, other cats, trees, if we touch it, we get it too."

Cloudtail's eyes where full of anxiety. "I'm sorry, Moonhowl. We couldn't catch him. He attacked Daisy, and hurt Squirrelflight."

Daisy hobbled out of the nursery. She looked around.

"Give me that stick," Moonhowl commanded Cloudtail. When Daisy leapt at Thornclaw, Moonhowl stabbed it into her mother's side before she could land. Daisy coughed and lay still. (AN: of course I killed off Daisy, she is so horrible!)

Moonhowl grasped a rock in her mouth and found Squirrelflight. She threw the rock at her and she fell down, unconscious.

Suddenly Moonhowl whipped around when there was a terrified screech.

Brackenfur had jumped down onto Grassfoot's head.

OoOoO

Demonshadow whipped around as suddenly a cat-two cats- streaked out of the den. Ravenshadow and Marshlake. They leapt on the Clan cats.

So did Talonscreech and Cederheart.

Demonshadow dashed away from the commotion. She saw Tortioseshelltail speaking to Ravenshadow.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"But I will have your kits!" she cried.

"Then strike me," Ravenshadow said, closing his eyes.

Tortoiseshelltail tapped him on the side of his face with her paw.

"Harder!" Ravenshadow commanded.

She smacked him against the face, and he yowled, "Harder!"

She hit him hard, with her claws out, and he yowled, still with his eyes closed, "I do not love you! Harder!"

He was definitely insane, Demonshadow decided. She looked at the battling cats but did not join the fight. She did not want to go insane.

More cats were getting crazier by the second. Russetstar dashed past, she did not look like she had joined the fight.

Just then Tawnypelt looked over at Demonshadow. _I know what you want_, her eyes seemed to say. _I know what you're waiting for, and you're not going to get it._

**Please Review! ThankyouMudfootThankyouMudfootThankyouMudfoot! I can't think of anything else! She is my _only_ reviewer! **


	9. The dream of energy

**_Chapter 9, the dream of energy_**

Moonhowl gave a startled yowl and sprinted across the clearing. Grassfoot squealed with fear, and shook his head, trying to dislodge the cat.

Thornclaw came sprinting over, but Moonhowl got there first. She bowled him over and he rolled into the dust.

"Don't!" She spat. He looked up at her.

"I'm doing it for you," he meowed. "I want you to love me. What do I need to do to prove to you that I am a worthy tom?"

"Nothing," Moonhowl meowed. "I will never love you, because I love Ravenshadow."

He gave her a frustrated look, then narrowed his eyes. "Watch out, Moonhowl. Someday, something bad will happen, and you won't be able to stop it."

Moonhowl gasped and backed away. There was no time to say anything though. Brackenfur was leaping at more cats.

She grabbed a stick and sprang foreword, but Brackenfur whirled around and slashed his claws in front of her face.

A wave of crazy cats came up at her, and with terrified wails Moonhowl's Clanmates turned tail and fled. Several insane cats jumped on them and pulled them to the ground. In an instant they turned crazy, and leapt on the few remaining cats who weren't.

Thornclaw spun around and prepared to fight off the crazy cats. Sorrelstar clawed at the un-crazy cats, but Cloudtail sprinted around avoiding blows from the crazy cats.

"No!" Moonhowl butted Thornclaw hard in the shoulder, and ducted to avoid the claws of one of the cats.

She looked over at the nursery. A queen was attacked, and instantly she turned around and leapt at her three, wailing, cowering kits.

Moonhowl sprinted across the clearing and grasped a small dark grey tabby kit in her jaws. The mother snarled and leapt, but Thornclaw whacked it with a log. Over and over he whacked.

Moonhowl reached for the other kit, but suddenly the mother tried to attack her, but Thornclaw hit her, and the mother grasped the kit instead. The first was dead, and before Moonhowl's and Thornclaw's very eyes, she started tearing the second apart like a piece of fresh-kill.

Moonhowl kept the kit in her jaws firmly, and ducked out of the nursery. She sprinted across the clearing and out of camp, Thornclaw close behind.

Moonhowl lay down and let the wailing kit curl up beside her. She let out a deep breath.

She sat up suddenly. "We can't stay here!"

"Why not?" Thornclaw asked.

"We have to help the Clan escape!"

"She turned around and sprinted in the direction of camp.

Suddenly there was a screech and a flash of blood. A broken motionless body fell to the ground.

"Cloudtail!" Moonhowl yowled.

OoOoO

Demonshadow narrowly avoided the blow of a yellow paw. A few cats, Russetstar, Tawnypelt, Smoketail, and a couple others, were out of reach of the other cats, and dashing out of the camp.

Demonshadow leapt out of camp with the others close behind.

_Three days later…_

Russetstar beckoned the few cats who were not insane to follow her and she walked into the camp. The crazy cats were sitting around, acting strange, but not fighting each other.

Demonshadow watched Tawnypelt organize a hunting patrol, and she was fed up with waiting. She would kill Tawnypelt tonight, and become deputy.

The decision was made.

OoOoO

Moonhowl gave a yelp of fear.

"Father?" she asked, nudging the white cat.

His eyes stared blankly up into the sky. He did not move.

"Cloudtail! Father!" she cried desperately.

Brackenfur flashed past, eyes rolling, reeking of sickness.

Moonhowl gave up. Cloudtail was dead. She licked his pelt a couple times, then dashed around, helping get the cats out of camp who were not insane.

Most of the crazy cats stopped fighting and sat down, heads rolling, claws torn. They looked like dogs.

Sorrelstar looked at her, mouth opening and closing, then conked out.

OoOoO

Demonshadow fell asleep in the middle of camp, because the sickness had infested the dens.

_She had a dream._

_Yellowfang came to her._ (AN: I chose Yellowfang because she has a strong temper, like Demonshadow.)

_"Demonshadow," the old she cat_ _meowed. She looked exhausted._

_"From Storm and Talon an enemy will rise, it cannot be beaten, but a terrible future awaits the clans, if evil cannot earn respect."_

_Demonshadow gazed into her clear blue eyes. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked._

_"You are StarClan's Chosen, Demonshadow. You want to kill Tawnypelt, I will not stop you. The way you run your life is your choice. I would rather you not kill Tawnypelt, but StarClan cannot control what you do. We are not the ones who control the forest; we cannot make battles not be fought. It is the choice of the Clans for that to happen."_

_"Thank you," Demonshadow said, and dipped her head, as the medicine cat began to fade._

_"Beware of a RiverClan warrior…"_

_A whisper passed through the wind. Demonshadow whirled around and a young, handsome tom stood not far away. He was silver and white, with blue eyes and brown paws, tail and face._

_"Demonshadow," he meowed, walking up to her. He stared into her eyes._

_"What?" Demonshadow asked him._

_"I am a cat." he said._

_Demonshadow recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't name it._

_"I live on land, and I live in the skies."_

_Demonshadow looked at him. She put out a paw, and it slipped right through the silvery cat._

_"On land I am whole, but in StarClan, I am only an illusion."_

_Demonshadow stared at him. She scooted closer, until she was only a mouse length away._

_"Why are you here?" she asked._

_"I summoned you. I need to tell you some things. I need to _show _you something."_

_"Why?" asked Demonshadow._

_"To teach the Clans the art of energy," he said. "There is more to life then fighting and hunting."_

_He looked at her harder. _

_"But…we know that already. There is love." Demonshadow reasoned._

_He dipped his head. "That is only a small bit in a huge amount. There is more…more…more…"_

_He moved his face right up to hers. "Do you recognize me from the land?"_

_Demonshadow just looked. "No," she whispered._

_He nodded. "That is fine. I will speak to you another night. For now…"_

_He started becoming brighter and brighter until he became a ball of bright, white light. Then the light began to fade._

_"I am just energy," he whispered._

OoOoO

Demonshadow awoke in the camp, thinking about the dream. A cat that was just energy…how strange.

She looked around and suddenly leapt on Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt sat up, and clawed at the black cat.

Demonshadow gave a surge of strength and pinned her down.

There was Tawnypelt. Limp, beneath her paws.

Demonshadow looked up, and right into the eyes of Russetstar.

**Review Review REVIEW! Please! **


	10. Searching

**_Chapter 10, Searching _**

Demonshadow stared, stiff with horror at the dark brown and grey tabby.

"Demonshadow," Russetstar walked up to her. She looked bewildered, and scared.

Then the look in her eyes instantly changed to one of knowing.

"You're insane, of course!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not insane," Demonshadow argued.

"Then why did you kill Tawnypelt?"

Demonshadow smiled a cold smile. "Ambition," she answered, and launched herself at the leader in front of her, who only had two lives left.

OoOoO

Thornclaw looked down at Moonhowl, who was pacing beneath the Highrock. He stood atop, looking down at the young medicine cat.

She was strong, and beautiful.

He could never have her.

The crazy cats were sitting down, and had stopped fighting each other.

Thornclaw was still thinking.

_This is all Ravenshadow's fault! If he wasn't alive, I could have her! _Thornclaw poured blame on the young ShadowClan tom almost every day.

He leaped down from the Highrock and padded over to Moonhowl. Time to try again.

"Moonhowl, Ravenshadow is crazy. I'm not. If you love me-,"

Moonhowl whirled on him with such power that wind buffeted his ginger fur.

"How many times do I need to tell you, that I don't love you, I love Ravenshadow!"

Thornclaw looked into her eyes, and seemed to be staring right into her heart. She did love him, if just a small amount.

"I understand," he meowed, and walked away from her.

"No you don't understand," Moonhowl murmured, but he didn't hear.

OoOoO

_"Spottedleaf what do you want?" Moonhowl called out to the dead medicine cat._

_"Go to the Clan of streams, and take the plant with silver stalks. But beware, the enemy watches from the shadows, and he will stop you if he can."_

_"Spottedleaf?" Moonhowl asked uncertainly, "are you all right?"_

_The young medicine cat faded, into mist._

Moonhowl woke in the medicine cats den. Get a plant with silver stalks? What Clan of streams?

Moonhowl stood up and walked out of the den. She looked at her smashed and devastated Clan.

Sorrelstar, crazy, and Cloudtail, dead. Moonhowl swallowed. She was the next cat in rank. She was in charge for now.

"Spiderleg," Moonhowl addressed the black tom. "You're in charge of camp while I go…er…herb hunting."

"Yes," Spiderleg meowed, you can go."

Moonhowl walked out of camp.

"Moonhowl," said a voice behind her. Moonhowl turned. It was Thornclaw.

"Moonhowl" he exclaimed. "Why did you pick _him_?"

Moonhowl swished her tail. "He is trustworthy and strong. I trust him to take care of camp."

Thornclaw flattened his ears. "I don't believe that for a second. Why would you choose him while I am right under your nose, a perfect choice of tom?"

"I don't love Spiderleg! I don't love you! I don't love Ravenshadow! I don't love anybody! I'm a medicine cat! So stop trying to break the warrior code, and back off!"

Thornclaw stared. "Why are you really going out of camp? To meet Ravenshadow?"

"No. To look for herbs."

Thornclaw turned around and walked back to camp.

Moonhowl turned around and sprinted away, pushing the quarrel out of her mind.

The Clan of streams; that was…RiverClan!

Moonhowl bounded through the undergrowth. She charged through ThunderClan territory, and into WindClan.

She stayed close to the border and soon was at RiverClan territory.

Hawkfrost ran up to her. "Intruder! What are you doing here?"

"Medicine cat business," Moonhowl replied stiffly.

Hawkfrost stood along time, and Moonhowl noticed a small silver cat with brown paws at his side.

"Yes," Hawkfrost said, "go."

He walked away and Moonhowl watched him climb through the valley and away.

Moonhowl crouched down, low in the grass. She fell into a pool of marsh.

"Ugg…" she mumbled, shaking thick murky water from her pelt.

Disgusted, she climbed out, and staggered along.

Only marsh stretched out in front of her.

She looked around. There was a cliff edge not far away, a thin sandy path ran on the edge, and below was the lake.

She struggled over and trotted along the path.

On and on she trotted.

"There's nothing here," she grumbled, turning around. "I'll just go back home."

"Wait," said a soft voice behind her. Moonhowl turned around.

"Never give up," Spottedleaf whispered, and disappeared.

Moonhowl sighed. She trotted on.

The path grew closer to the water. Slippery waves crossed the path.

Suddenly there was a bird call from in front of her. Hungry, Moonhowl crouched down.

She slipped and fell off the path, plunging to her death.

**Sorry! (Cries) It's a shock to you, I know. More Demonshadow in the next chapter! **


	11. Trapped!

_**Chapter 11, Trapped!**_

The two cats wrestled together. Russetstar was a good fighter, but Demonshadow was better.

Demonshadow scratched her underbelly, and Russetstar bit her shoulder. Demonshadow yowled and raked her claws down the opponents flank, and chest. She bit her tail and hind leg.

Russetstar lashed out and her teeth sunk into Demonshadow's foreleg. Demonshadow clawed her, and Russetstar clawed right back. They were a furious ball of claws, teeth and fur.

Mud sloshed onto Demonshadow's fur, and rain splattered her pelt. Blood trickled down the side of her face, and rushed out of a wound on her side and one on her shoulder. She wanted to get away, but ambition was filling her entire body.

She whacked Russetstar, but it wasn't hard enough. She strained her muscles, and her strong paws and long sharp claws hit the leaders back so hard she collapsed, motionless.

Russetstar didn't move, and Demonshadow knew she was losing a life.

Russetstar stood up and Demonshadow dug her teeth into her throat. She hung on, while Russetstar thrashed and yowled, until her struggles grew weaker, and she lay absolutely still.

The leader didn't rise. Demonshadow watched and watched, not knowing what to do.

A warrior sat up. "What?" he asked when he saw the blood.

"She was crazy," Demonshadow invented. "And she attacked me. I…had to kill her. There was nothing else I could do."

The warrior, Smoketail nodded. "I assume I'll be the new leader, as Tawnypelt is dead, I can see."

Demonshadow stopped, dead still. She had been so stupid! Why had she thought she would be the new deputy? Smoketail had an apprentice, and he was much older then Demonshadow!

He walked out of camp, ready to get his nine lives.

OoOoO

"Demonshadow will be the new deputy of ShadowClan!" yowled Smokestar.

Demonshadow watched with narrowed eyes. Well, she might as well be deputy…

OoOoO

_Demonshadow sat in a starry forest, waiting for the young tom. _

_The silver cat padded up. _

_"Demonshadow," he whispered. "I'm glad you came."_

_"I didn't come, you called me," she meowed._

_"Yes," he mewed. He scooted closer until his face was only a mouse length away._

_He looked at her. "Every time you speak with Hawkfrost, I am there," he whispered._

_Demonshadow looked at him taking in every detail of his pelt._

_"I recognize you from somewhere…but…I don't know where," Demonshadow meowed._

_He looked into her amber and green eyes. "You are a special cat," he whispered._

_"Why?" Demonshadow asked._

_"Someday…after you die, you will be able to be an energy cat, like me."_

_Demonshadow stared. "You're dead? How do you know I will?"_

_"Yes, I died a long time ago. I was a different cat then. I wasn't even a cat, I was a wolf."_

_"Stone!" Demonshadow cried. "Are you Stone?"_

_"I was Stone." He meowed. "I died killing my pack leader, Star. I died, and your mother, Rainfeather was there."_

_Demonshadow nodded, in awe. "When I die…will I come back as another different cat, like you?"_

_"You may or may not be a different cat," Stone meowed. (AN: I know that sounds weird, Stone meowing, but he isn't Stone anymore)_

_Demonshadow looked at him. "Thank you for teaching me this. When will I come again?"_

_"I don't schedule nights," he said. "I just call for you, anytime I think is right."_

_Demonshadow nodded. "Thank you…"_

OoOoO

Moonhowl plunged into the lake.

"StarClan help-," she yowled, but her words were cut off as she fell into the icy water.

She fell down and thrashed her paws desperately.

Her head bobbed up and she opened her eyes, and sunk down again. "Help!" she yowled each time she came up.

She choked on a mouthful of water and thrashed her paws. They caught onto something.

She hauled herself out of the water and pulled herself onto something.

She lay on her side, panting, with her eyes closed.

Slowly she opened them and looked around. She was in a small cave, on the side of the cliff. Water rushed into the room, and mold grew on the walls.

Moonhowl was so happy she was safe she just kept lying down, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoO

Moonhowl woke, still in the little cave. She sat up and looked around.

Long vines hung off the walls, and she could see that the cave went farther back. She started walking down, when something silver caught her eye.

A few tail-lengths away was a plant with purple leaves and a silver stalk.

Moonhowl grabbed some in her jaws and hurried to the entrance.

How could she get out?

Moonhowl looked up. Maybe she could climb the cliff, up into RiverClan territory?

Moonhowl secured the plants in her jaws and turned over on her back. She jumped, and latched her front paws onto the cliff edge.

She was terrified. With her hind paws Moonhowl kicked, until she got a grip. Then, slowly, she moved her left front paw up, and shifted her weight. Then the next one, then her hind paws. She was a tiny bit higher.

Slowly she kept moving her paws, until she reached the top.

She pulled her self onto the path, and started trotting away.

She passed near the ShadowClan border.

_I'll help them, _Moonhowl decided. She trotted into the camp.

Ravenshadow was the only one to see her. Moonhowl laid a leaf in front of him. "Eat that," she commanded.

He started to chew it. He looked at Moonhowl, and his eyes fixed themselves.

"Moonhowl" he exclaimed. "I'm not insane anymore!"

"Yes," she whispered. "Ravenshadow…I…I...love you."

His eyes filled with sympathy. "I love you too, Moonhowl. I was stupid earlier. I was jealous when I saw you with Thornclaw."

"I don't love Thornclaw," Moonhowl reassured him. "Do you love Tortoiseshelltail?"

"No. I made that up to bug you. She isn't going to have my kits either. I made that up, too."

Ravenshadow turned his head and Moonhowl saw that there was a big scar on the side of it. Now that she thought of it, he was skinny, and his fur clung to his ragged frame.

"Are you alright?" Moonhowl asked him.

"Yes," he meowed.

"I have to go heal the other cats now," Moonhowl meowed. She stood up, but suddenly there was a cry of, "Oh no you don't!" And a dark ginger tom leapt on Moonhowl, and pounded her into the ground.

Ravenshadow leapt at him, but the tom whacked him aside and tossed the herbs into a stream. He grabbed Moonhowl and carried her away.

Ravenshadow struggled to his paws, watching as the big ginger tom grabbed Moonhowl and sprinted away, fast.

The ginger tom dove into the lake and started swimming across.

Moonhowl looked out, and bit her lip with worry.

**Suspense! Review please! What do you think of _that _action! **


	12. Moonhowl in a dilemma

**_Chapter 12, Moonhowl in a dilemma _**

Demonshadow woke from the dream, and lay in the warriors den.

She scrambled out, and looked around at the Clan.

Her Clan.

She was the deputy.

Ravenshadow scrambled up to her. Demonshadow ducked, remembering that he was insane.

"It's all right, I'm not crazy anymore," he said. "Moonhowl gave me an herb.

Demonshadow looked into his green eyes. They were wild with fear.

"Where is she?" Demonshadow asked.

"She got taken away," he meowed. "She got taken away." He repeated himself as if he needed to make himself believe it.

"By whom?"

"A dark ginger tom. He knocked me aside, so I couldn't stop him from taking her." Ravenshadow's voice shook. He seemed very freaked out.

Demonshadow pressed her side against his shaking one. "Where did she take her?"

"Across the lake. I saw him. He swam away, but I couldn't follow because I can't swim, I can a little, because of the marsh in our territory, but not enough to swim in a freezing lake."

Demonshadow stood up. "I don't know what to do," she said.

OoOoO

Thornclaw watched the sun sink, frustrated and worried. Moonhowl should be back to camp now. He shivered at the thought of not ever seeing her again.

But still he smiled. Soon, a thin cat would be in StarClan. Oh, it would be worth it.

His comrades probably thought the same thing.

OoOoO

Moonhowl yowled and thrashed her paws as the ginger tom carried her away from ShadowClan territory. He was swimming closer to that cave, where Moonhowl had found the silver herb.

The ginger tom set her down in the cave. Several other cats gathered round.

"Is this Moonhowl, Reedwhisker?" a light pale ginger and light brown tom asked.

"Yes, Beechshore. Stonestream, Swallowtail, you serve as guards for the entrance. Shrivelfoot, you stay guard by her, Hawkfrost, you make sure she doesn't make any wrong moves. Rippleclaw, you stay back and I will protect the herbs. Oh and Hawkfrost, also make sure she doesn't touch the Insanity plant, Boss wont like that."

Moonhowl looked around at all the RiverClan warriors. They moved to there positions as the leader, who Moonhowl assumed was Reedwhisker, assigned them.

Shrivelfoot, a pale brown and grey tom padded up and stood beside her. Moonhowl didn't move. She was a captive, if she even tried to stand up, they would hurt her.

"Rippleclaw, get some fresh-kill!" Reedwhisker snapped.

Moonhowl looked at Rippleclaw. He was silver with brown paws, face and tail.

Reedwhisker strutted up to Moonhowl.

"Hey, kitty," he said gruffly. He tore up a plant with his claws. "See this? This is Insanity plant. I put it in some fresh-kill. Then the cat eats it. Goes insane. I put this in ShadowClan prey. They ate it, and went insane. It spread to ThunderClan and we didn't want that. It might hurt your pretty ears. We needed to get it ShadowClan to kill Demonshadow, so she wouldn't get in our way when we have the attack. And we wanted it for Ravenshadow, but not as badly as we needed it for that Demon Cat."

Moonhowl ignored his bad grammar. She looked at the entrance, where Swallowtail and Stonestream sat.

"Why do you want me here?" Moonhowl asked.

"So you won't give the Heal plant to the Clans. And…for bait."

Rippleclaw trotted in and laid a mouse in front of Moonhowl. "Eat." Reedwhisker commanded.

Moonhowl sniffed at it. What if it was filled with Deathberries? Or Insanity plant?

Reedwhisker must have seen her sniffing suspiciously so he toke a bite. "It's fine," he said. "I can guarantee you something, Moonhowl. We don't want you dead."

Moonhowl listened to his words, and then toke a bite. It was good. She woofed it down.

"You're a terrible hunter, Rippleclaw," Reedwhisker told him. "Moonhowl is hungry. Give her a rabbit."

Rippleclaw vanished out of the den again.

Moonhowl sighed and lay her head down on her paws.

OoOoO

_Three days after Moonhowl's disappearance…_

Spiderleg looked up from his fresh-kill, a decision in his mind. He leapt on the Highledge.

A few cats gathered around. Most were to crazy to understand.

"Moonhowl has been gone for three suns now. I believe she is dead. I have come up with a cat to take her place. Troutpaw will be the new medicine cat. You have hung around Moonhowl when she was at work, so I believe you have enough knowledge on how to be a medicine cat, and hopefully will learn more from StarClan. Also, since you are ready to receive a name, you will be now known as Troutflower, medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Troutflower looked a bit bewildered at this change. She walked over to the Medicine Cat den, and jumped inside.

Soon…

Sandstorm, and elder hobbled in. "I have an ache in my joint," she complained. "And I have a cracked pad. Will you give me something for it?"

Troutflower just stared.

She looked at all the herbs, and grabbed some large green leaves. "Eat this," she commanded, and grabbed some poppy seeds and some cobwebs. "And this."

Sandstorm gobbled then down, and then she walked out.

Later…

A patrol of two warriors raced in.

"Troutflower! Spiderleg hurt his leg on the Thunderpath!" yowled one of the cats.

Troutflower raced out and onto the Thunderpath. There lay Spiderleg with a broken leg.

Troutflower looked up. A monster roared up to her. Troutflower started to run, but a paw slammed into her and she fell down, dead.

**That was mostly just for a little bit of funniness. I know I was just rambling. Mudfoot, you're so NICE! Thanks, only reviewer. (Glares at others.) **


	13. Looking for Moonhowl

_**Chapter 13, **_

_Demonshadow sat, looking for Stone._

_The young silver tabby padded up._

_"Demonshadow," he meowed, sitting down._

_"I have been on earth," he said and I know where Moonhowl is."_

_  
"Where?" Demonshadow asked._

_Stone scooted up to her until his face was only a nose-length away._

_"I can't tell you that," he whispered._

_"Why not?" Demonshadow asked._

_"It is your destiny to find out," Stone breathed._

_Demonshadow looked into his eyes. "We need to help her." She breathed back._

_Stone looked right back._

_"Are you're dead?" Demonshadow asked. _

_He moved his face a tiny bit closer. "Soon you will see me…alive."_

_Demonshadow stared at him. "Thank you, Stone."_

_He grinned. "I am not Stone."_

_Demonshadow looked at him._

_"You will soon find out who I really am…"_

OoOoO

"Demonshadow!" a voice yowled above her head.

Demonshadow sat up. "Hello? What's the problem?"

Ravenshadow skittered into view. "I'm going to look for Moonhowl," he said.

"I'll come with you," Demonshadow decided. She stood up and left the camp.

Ravenshadow pelted on ahead.

"Wait!" Demonshadow called. "Do you know where she is?"

He pelted back. "No, but I know she is somewhere in or by the lake."

Demonshadow looked over at the wide expanse of shimmering water. "We should go around it, and look. I'm a pretty good swimmer."

She started trotting along the edge and peering into the water and on the edges.

The day was long. When sunhigh came, they were only finishing the edge of ThunderClan territory.

"This is hopeless," Demonshadow grumbled.

Ravenshadow shook his head. "We need to be in somewhere near…RiverClan territory."

"We still have WindClan territory to check," Demonshadow pointed out.

Ravenshadow shrugged. "Forget it."

"But we have to go around half the lake to get to RiverClan territory," Demonshadow meowed.

Ravenshadow began to run. Demonshadow followed.

They ran and ran. "Ravenshadow!" Demonshadow called. "We have to stop! This is tiring me out."

Ravenshadow stopped, but not because of what Demonshadow had said.

Standing there, a few foxlengths away was a WindClan patrol, with Rainfeather in the lead.

"Stop!" Rainfeather spat. She pelted down the hill and faced her daughter. "Do you think WindClan is weak? If you are planning an ambush, we are strong enough to defend ourselves."

That was Rainfeather, always quick to think that there was a threat, even when there wasn't.

Demonshadow looked at her mother and Rainfeather winced at her mean face. "We are not here for an ambush," she meowed.

Rainfeather gave a snarl and leapt on the ShadowClan cats.

Demonshadow gave Rainfeather a swat. The WindClan deputy slashed her claws over Demonshadow's face.

Demonshadow drove her teeth into Rainfeather's shoulder. The smocky black she cat raked her claws down her flanks, and Demonshadow flipped over on her back and pounded her mother's underbelly with her hindpaws. Rainfeather flew off, and Demonshadow leapt, her long claws scratching her mothers face.

Rainfeather sunk her teeth into Demonshadow's hind leg, and scratched her chest.

Demonshadow broke free. "Ravenshadow!" she yowled, knocking off a furious Rainfeather. "We can't keep going! They won't let us! Let's go!"

Ravenshadow gave her a furious look. "We have to get Moonhowl!"

Demonshadow slashed her claws down Rainfeather's flank. The smoky black she-cat just leapt again.

Demonshadow bit her shoulder.

"Excuse me," she shouted at Ravenshadow, "But I am your deputy!"

Ravenshadow narrowed his eyes. But still he broke away from his opponent and raced over to the ThunderClan border.

They ran on until they were in ShadowClan territory, and they padded into the camp.

A line of cats waited there, with Smokestar in front.

"Demonshadow!" he yowled. "I found something out! You killed Tawnypelt!"

OoOoO

Moonhowl spat at the cat nearest her.

"Let me go!" she snarled. She had to go alert the Clans that there were dangerous cats nearby.

The cat, Beechshore just looked at her. Moonhowl was skinny and ungroomed.

Hawkfrost padded in with a rabbit and two mice.

"Feed her," Reedwhisker commanded.

Hawkfrost stumbled over his rabbit. He dropped it, and brought a mouse to Moonhowl.

"No." Reedwhisker growled. "She gets both mice. Boss doesn't want her skinny."

Moonhowl gobbled up the two mice. She spat a bone out at Reedwhisker.

He snorted. "Bury this," he commanded. Swallowtail jumped up and put it in the ground.

Moonhowl paced back and forth in the little amount of cave that the RiverClan warriors aloud her to walk in. She had injured a leg when she fell off the cliff, and it had grown stiff.

"Stop it!" Stonestream grumbled, who had a paw over his eye as he tried to sleep.

"Don't worry," Reedwhisker said for the seventh time. "She won't be here for much longer."

Every time he said that Moonhowl shivered. Where were they going to put her? It was a dark mystery that she wanted to find out.

Moonhowl stopped her pacing and sat down.

One warrior padded past, on there way to the back of the cave. Moonhowl wasn't aloud back there.

Rippleclaw pulled himself out of the water and into the cave. He looked at her as he passed, but didn't say anything.

Moonhowl lay down, hoping that somebody would find her.

OoOoO

"I have proof!" Smokestar yowled. "There was your fur between her claws, and your sent on her pelt!"

Demonshadow stopped. "What…what do you mean?"

Smokestar looked around at the other warriors. "Hah! She says 'what do you mean!' how stupid!"

The Clan all glared at her.

"What to do?" Smokestar said, scrunching up his face with mock confusion.

Several of the crazy cats gave him blank looks.

"Of course!" laughed Smokestar, "We chase her out!"

He jumped up, a wild crazy grin on his face. "get out! Out!"

He jumped at her with claws unsheathed, and Demonshadow turned around and began to run, her mouth open in a soundless wail. Confusion blinded her, and she blundered on through the forest.

Finally she stopped. She was in the middle of RiverClan territory. The sun had sunk.

_I've been running for a really long time, _Demonshadow thought.

She turned around and plodded in the direction of ShadowClan territory.

"You're not welcome there anymore," said a kind voice. Demonshadow turned around. It was Stone.

Demonshadow looked at him for a long time. "Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"Touch me," he commanded. Demonshadow never knew starshine could do so much to a cat. His pelt looked like silver spots were dancing on his fur.

She put her paw on him. This time it didn't just sink through.

"I am real tonight," he said. "On land I am a real cat."

It was all very confusing. Demonshadow looked at him.

"Demonshadow," he said and his eyes were serious. "Listen to me. There is a cliff near by. Wait for a black cat to come to you, and one more. Then follow the trail of the ginger one, and defend your ShadowClan friend. The evil want revenge on him, and if they are destroyed, the Moon will loose all hope."

Demonshadow stared at him. "Who are these cats?" she asked.

"You will soon see." He said and began to get brighter and brighter, as he had done before.

Soon Demonshadow was alone in the blowing grass.

There was a puffing from behind her and Ravenshadow appeared.

"I followed you," he said gruffly.

He started sniffing around, and suddenly his head snapped up. "There's ThunderClan sent here!" he sniffed again. "Moonhowl!" he yowled, then his head fell. "But it's stale. But there's something else…"

He bounded over. "Thornclaw! Very fresh! Come on, let's go find Moonhowl!"

Demonshadow looked around. Stone had said that she had to wait for one more.

"Um…" she began.

"Yes?" Ravenshadow asked.

"Well…"

"It's all right," whispered a soft voice beside her. "I'm here,"

Demonshadow looked. It was Spottedleaf.

"Let's go!" Demonshadow yowled. She charged foreword, following Moonhowl's sent.

It veered suddenly to the side, at the edge of a cliff. Demonshadow walked carefully, because frozen water crossed her path.

The path went lower. Demonshadow continued to climb down. Ravenshadow followed.

"There's a cave down there!" he yowled suddenly.

Demonshadow looked. "How do we get in it?"

Spottedleaf walked up.

"We fly," she answered, and dove off the edge.

Demonshadow jumped after. She plummeted into the freezing water. Another splash beside her said that Ravenshadow had done the same.

Demonshadow began to sink. "Help me Spottedleaf!" she yowled.

Her words echoed around, bouncing off the mountains.

_Spottedleaf…__Spottedleaf…Spottedleaf…_

**Please review! I'm building up to an exciting ending! (Well, maybe a sad ending, for a cat will die…try to guess who it is! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14, saving Moonhowl**_

Demonshadow thrashed against the waves. She yowled, choking on a mouthful of salty water.

She grabbed onto the entrance to the cave that Ravenshadow had pointed out. She dragged herself inside, with Ravenshadow behind.

"Well," said a high, cruel voice. "You have come to save the fragile little she-cat! I can tell you one thing, you're too late."

Demonshadow bounded into the cave. The cat who was speaking was Thornclaw, but that wasn't what caught her eye. It was a motionless black shape, lying in the shadows.

"Moonhowl!"

Ravenshadow and Demonshadow yowled the name at the same time. They bounded over.

Moonhowl had a gash on her shoulder and claw marks on her flank.

She looked up, and licked Ravenshadow on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered. Her eyes closed and she was still.

Ravenshadow became very still beside Demonshadow.

"No…" he rasped. "It can't be true! Moonhowl!"

_Moonhowl…__Moonhowl…Moonhowl…_

Ravenshadow sat up, his eyes clouded. "No…" he collapsed onto his side.

"Why did you kill her?" Demonshadow demanded, rounding on Thornclaw. Behind him was a bunch of RiverClan warriors.

"I killed her so you and Ravenshadow would come, and now…" Thornclaw paused dramatically, "Ravenshadow will die, and Moonhowl will be mine!"

"How can she be yours?" Demonshadow asked, "When she's dead?"

Thornclaw's eyes flared with anger. "Stonestream did that! He got tired of her, and wrecked my plans!"

Stonestream, a small grey tom, crouched down low, his foreleg bleeding.

Ravenshadow just looked at him. "You…How _could_ you?"

"This doesn't stop anything," Thornclaw meowed. "No matter what, I want that ball of black fur dead! Then I can think that Moonhowl was mine, and not Ravenshadow's!"

Ravenshadow puffed out his fur, and unsheathed his claws. "I will avenge her death!" he snarled, "I will die if I have to!"

Demonshadow stood up. "I will also fight," she meowed. She looked once at Ravenshadow and then jumped at Thornclaw. Ravenshadow pounded foreword, and scored his claws down Stonestream's flank.

Suddenly a cat leaped at Demonshadow, and it was unmistakably…

"Stone!"

OoOoO

Spiderleg looked around. "Where is Thornclaw?" he yowled, "That stupid furball hasn't been here forever!"

"I saw him leaving camp!" a cat yowled, "Maybe we should follow his trail!"

Spiderleg considered this. "I guess so, come on!"

OoOoO

Demonshadow stared, and lost her grip on Thornclaw, "But…But…"

"Rippleclaw, get back!' Thornclaw yowled.

Rippleclaw.

"You… _can't!_" Demonshadow yowled. Stone was Rippleclaw, the cat who she had met that one time with Hawkfrost.

Rippleclaw looked at her, and didn't say anything.

"I trusted you!" she yowled, suddenly angry, "I trusted you and you were plotting against me all along! You…You…_fox_!"

He stared at her, and Demonshadow got this funny feeling when his ice blue gaze dug onto her eyes.

Suddenly another cat leapt forward, and it clawed at Demonshadow, but she still stared at Rippleclaw, incredibly angry at him.

Without warning, Rippleclaw put out a paw and whacked the cat. He leapt at it and bit its throat.

"I _am _on your side," he growled.

Demonshadow leapt foreword, and onto Thornclaw. He twisted around, trying to dislodge her, and she raked her claws down his pelt. He bit her shoulder and flipped over onto his back, battering her underbelly with his hindpaws.

Demonshadow flew off, and collapsed onto a pile of reeds, blood pouring out of her wounds, exhausted, one paw broken.

Not far away, Ravenshadow fought with Stonestream. His actions were furious, and Demonshadow had never seen a cat fight so roughly. Ravenshadow was bleeding from many wounds, and there was a small gash on the back of his neck. His fur flew all over the cave, but he didn't seem to notice his injuries.

Spottedleaf appeared beside Demonshadow.

"We're too late!" Demonshadow spat, "And this is all your fault!"

**Ooooo! How do you like _that _for action? **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15, gone**_

No sound came from the cats of StarClan.

The body of Moonhowl lay limp on the great rock at Fourtrees. The black cat did not move, nor make a sound.

"She has to go back!" The voice of Spottedleaf broke the terrible silence.

"Yes!" yowled a bunch of other cats "Put her back!"

Bluestar twitched her tail for silence. "What do you think?" she asked Silverstream.

"She should go back, it is important that she stay, or both Ravenshadow and Demonshadow will die." A shadow flickered in her eyes.

"Yes! She is the medicine cat of ThunderClan!" Yowled Spottedleaf.

Bluestar looked around. "Should she go back?"

"Yes!" the cats yowled.

Bluestar turned to face Moonhowl. "It is decided. You will go back to earth."

OoOoO

Spottedleaf faded before Demonshadow's eyes.

She whirled around, when she heard an alarm call.

It was Ravenshadow. He was being pinned down by Stonestream. The grey warrior was slowly sinking his claws into Ravenshadow's neck.

"Leave him alone."

A beautiful voice rung through the air. All the cats looked up.

At the entrance of the cave stood Moonhowl. She was shimmering slightly, and stars danced on her fur. She stood up with her chin raised, and her green eyes were filled with moonshine.

She looked like the moon.

"Moonhowl!" Ravenshadow yowled. He raced foreword, purring. He pressed his muzzle against hers.

"What are we standing around for?" Moonhowl yowled. She stepped down and launched herself at the nearest cat.

Then Demonshadow noticed something. Here was Moonhowl, alive and well, but her body was still lying in a shadowy corner. _Is she a new cat? _Demonshadow wondered.

A brown tom leapt at her. Demonshadow whirled around and bit his ear. With a squeal of pain he clawed at her haunches. Demonshadow sunk her teeth into his tail, and he raked his claws down her flanks.

He bit her shoulder and she flipped over on her back, pounding his underbelly. He attacked her chest, with teeth and claws, and Demonshadow struggled to a standing position. She bit his hindleg, and he scratched her face. Blood rushed into her eyes. She stood up and whacked him aside with a strong paw.

Two cats came up to her. Demonshadow sunk her teeth into the back of ones neck, and the other bit her foreleg and worried her tail. Demonshadow bit his shoulder and he screeched and went leaping out of the cave.

The other cat scratched her chest and bit her hindleg. Demonshadow raked her claws down his flanks and he squealed.

Demonshadow walked aside for a second, and licked her wounds, watching the battle through narrowed eyes.

OoOoO

Moonhowl spat at the cat nearest her and scratched its face. It bit her ear and she broke free and sprinted across the cave.

She watched Ravenshadow bite Stonestream on the neck. He collapsed, but another cat leapt at Ravenshadow. It was Thornclaw. Ravenshadow was pushed to the edge of the cave and suddenly Thornclaw…

Blood flashed through her sight. Moonhowl dashed over as a squeal echoed around the cave.

Only to see a black shape plummeting into the water.

"Ravenshadow!" she yowled the name, panic fluttering in her chest like a trapped bird.

A splash told her that he had fallen.

"No," she rasped.

Suddenly a lithe shape slipped past her. It was a silvery tom with dark paws tail and face. He dove into the water.

A moment later he reappeared, with Ravenshadow grasped in his jaws.

Ravenshadow lay on the cold stone floor, hardly breathing.

"Ravenshadow," she whispered, "Wake up. Please."

The tom did not move, water ran off his sleek pelt and sent puddles around Moonhowl's feet.

Then, slowly, Ravenshadow opened his eyes.

"Ravenshadow," she rasped, "You're going to be okay. I'll get you an herb, and then you'll be fine."

Ravenshadow coughed. "Moonhowl…your alive…good…"

"Yes, Ravenshadow, please live!"

"No," he croaked, "I…cannot…breath. I go to StarClan now…"

"I love you," Moonhowl whispered. The sounds of the battle seemed to fade, and all her attention was focused on the dying black cat in front of her.

"I love you," Ravenshadow whispered back. "Goodbye…"

"Goodbye," Moonhowl whispered, and began licking his pelt. She licked for a long time, even though Ravenshadow was gone.

OoOoO

Demonshadow raked her claws down Stonestream's flank. He screeched and bit her shoulder. Demonshadow toke a huge leap and buried her teeth into his neck. Soon he was still.

There was a yowl of triumph. Demonshadow whirled around. Thornclaw was standing over the body of Ravenshadow.

"I have won!" he yowled. Silence fell around the cave. Thornclaw's words echoed around.

"Not yet," Demonshadow told him, her voice cold.

"Come and fight me," Thornclaw meowed.

Demonshadow ran up to him. She scratched his flanks and he whirled around, pinning her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Moonhowl yowled. "I will never be your mate, Thornclaw, so even if you kill her, you will gain nothing."

"Ahh," Thornclaw whispered. "Ravenshadow is dead. You are weakened, Moonhowl."

Thornclaw turned his attention back to Demonshadow. He started to sink his claws into her neck.

Suddenly out of the entrance came, Smokestar, Sunwhisker, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight…and a few more un-crazy warriors. They leapt on the RiverClan warriors with snarls of rage.

Demonshadow sat up, as Thornclaw turned to flee. She sprinted after him, as he dove into the water and began to swim in the direction of the island.

Demonshadow plunged into the icy water, ignoring the fact that Thornclaw was much faster then her. Demonshadow paddled strongly, and Thornclaw pulled himself onto the shore.

He saw Demonshadow and gave a screech. He put two paws on a dead tree and began to push. The tree began to tip. With a terrified howl, Demonshadow fled, but several of the sharp branches cut into her skin.

"You…You fleabag!" Demonshadow spat, trying to get free. There was nothing she could do. She was trapped.

"Come and get me, Thornclaw!" she yowled, "I'm waiting!"

**Dun, Dun…Dunnnnn! Review please! **


	16. An ending

_**Chapter 16, an ending**_

Demonshadow squirmed under the branches.

Thornclaw came slowly, a menacing look in his eyes. Soon, he leapt.

"Stop it," said a clear voice. Demonshadow and Thornclaw looked up. Ravenshadow was hovering in the sky, a transparent cat, with stars dancing on his black pelt.

Thornclaw stared at him. "You were dead," he rasped.

"And I still am. But this battle is not over with me. Thornclaw, come."

Thornclaw was trembling with fear. Never before had a StarClan cat threatened him. But Ravenshadow didn't seem like himself, he seemed full of power now.

Thornclaw walked up and sat down.

"You killed me," Ravenshadow began, "You stole Moonhowl. You hurt Demonshadow. You killed me. You were bossing us all. Now it's time for me to boss you."

Then, with wide, angry eyes, Thornclaw began to dance. Back and forth, back and forth. Ravenshadow's eyes followed every move.

"Now Demonshadow," said Ravenshadow, "Kill him."

He faded into mist and Thornclaw stopped dancing. Demonshadow was still stuck.

Demonshadow bit a couple of the branches. She wiggled through, but there were many cuts on her flanks and chest.

She toke a huge leap and soared through the air and landed on Thornclaw. He twisted and scratched at her, and Demonshadow pushed him toward the steep edge. He yowled, and Demonshadow pushed him off.

He plummeted to the water below, wailing. He sunk, and did not rise.

He never would.

Demonshadow stood up and swam back into the cave. Cats were still fighting.

"Thornclaw's dead." Demonshadow announced.

The RiverClan warriors stopped. The other cats yowled, and chased them out of the cave. Some fell into the water and died, and others made it to shore, but they were not ever going to be welcome in RiverClan again.

Strangely, Demonshadow didn't feel victory. Other cats yowled with happiness, but Demonshadow didn't. She had lost her best friend.

"You welcome back to ShadowClan," Smokestar meowed, "You saved us all."

Demonshadow nodded. Ravenshadow was her best friend? She had never thought of it like that.

But he was. And Demonshadow would never see him again.

Never.

**The End**

**Did you like the story? I'll be writing another one to the story, The Twoleg of the Clans, called Shadows Never Die. Please read it and review. **


End file.
